Whiskey And Whispers
by eReedus
Summary: Prison era Bethyl fiction set sometime after Lori died but before the Governor attacks. One steamy night in the guard tower sees the boundaries between love and friendship blur, changing things forever. What starts out as the ending of one relationship is just the beginning of another. Bethyl-centric tale with a sprinkling of Brickyl. Rated strong M for threesome smut.


**Warning: Contains sexually explicit descriptions. Do not read if you are not the appropriate age.**

 **Whiskey and Whispers**

It was dark outside, probably the early hours of the morning. Rick and Daryl were sat together in the guard tower, they'd been there for hours; drinking and talking, setting the world to rights. Rick was supposed to be on duty by himself but he'd been insistent the archer join him, even though Daryl had been out in the woods all day and was shattered and really wanted to do nothing more than fall into his bed. Rick wouldn't take no for an answer though, which Daryl thought odd but went along with...mainly because there was alcohol on offer. Daryl hadn't gotten shit-faced drunk for as long as he could remember, and right now he really wanted to forget everything about his sorry-ass excuse of a life. Drinking himself into oblivion was becoming way more appealing than sleeping.

Rick had sourced two unopened bottles of Jack Daniels on his last supply run into town, hidden at the back of a cupboard in a run-down house. He hadn't told the group about them this time because he'd wanted to share them with his friend instead. Something just for the two of them for once. Daryl had been down lately, not that he'd tell Rick what the problem was, but it pained Rick to see his friend like that and he wanted to do what he could to help. Even if nowadays that amounted to nothing more than talking and drinking whiskey in the middle of the night in a run down prison guard tower whilst on walker lookout.

So Rick carried on with his probing questioning, Daryl had never been so free with his words and Rick was determined to make the most of it. He had no idea when they'd get to be this relaxed and open again. If ever.

"C'mon, tell me. I wanna know. If ya had to pick someone here, male or female, who?" Rick asked again as he chuckled to himself. He wasn't giving up. He may have been more drunk than he had been in years and his head may have been cloudy but he wanted to know who his brother would choose. He was pretty much certain of the answer, he'd seen the way the archer had been watching a particular person around the prison these past months, how he'd make any excuse to get as close as he could to her. He still wanted to hear his friend say it though. He needed to know for sure.

It was stupid he knew, but as close as Rick was to Daryl, he still knew so little about him. In the grand scheme of things it didn't really matter, Rick knew what he needed to for the world they now inhabited, the important stuff; that Daryl was a good man that would always back his decisions no matter what. That he would fight to the end beside him to protect any one of their family.

He only knew as much as everyone else about the rest though, that the archer could track and hunt, shoot and fight, was good with motorcycles. He knew nothing about the smaller less important things, like what job he'd done before the turn, what baseball team he'd followed, what car he'd driven, whether he'd been married, if he'd had kids, how old he was… he knew nothing about him that before the turn would have seen them become best friends, yet that's what they were. More than that...they were brothers, and Rick knew he'd do absolutely anything for the grumpy, mean looking, and unkempt redneck opposite him because he was his family now as much as Carl and Judith, and because he loved him.

"Ya think I'm gay?" Daryl asked, smirking and narrowing his eyes at his friend as he took another swig from the now almost empty bottle of Jack they'd been sharing.

"Maybe…it ain't like you've ever seemed interested in anyone before…either way," Rick emphasised, knocking his boot into Daryl's foot to push for an answer. "Don't matter if ya are. You're still you, it ain't gonna change anything between us."

"That whatcha really think? That I'm into men? That what everyone else thinks, too?" Daryl asked incredulously as he snorted, pausing for a second and wondering if that really was the vibe he gave off. Then as if out of nowhere that last mouthful of whiskey started to burn right through him, his head swimming from the unfamiliar feeling of having so much strong liquor flowing through his system all at once. Feeling brave, and seconds later stupid, he answered without thinking.

"Beth." As soon as her name was out of his mouth, he knew he shouldn't have said it. Damn liquor. It might've only been him and Rick here and they might've been well on their way to being drunk, but it was maybe a confession too far…even between friends.

Rick ripped the bottle from Daryl's hand, took a gulp and sat back against the wall. He ran his hand through his curly hair and grinned mischievously at the man opposite him, his eyes shining with vindication at knowing he'd been right.

Daryl could see Rick was desperate to give him his opinion on the matter, just as he always was with everything. "Go on, say it. I know ya wanna. She's but a kid, I'm a dirty ole man and I should be kicked into next week for even thinkin' shit like that."

Rick gave him a knowing smirk. "Well then, ya better go get someone to kick me into it with ya." Daryl looked at Rick in confusion, the alcohol slowing his mind for a moment, until it dawned on him what his friend meant.

"Shit. If Deputy Grimes ain't got it just as bad fer Lil' Asskicker's nanny!" Daryl leant forward and playfully grabbed the bottle back from Rick and drank down what was left, a huge shit eating grin on his face as he shook his head in disbelief, now not feeling half as bad over his own confession.

"Maybe once...I...but she's into someone else, she's always been into someone else. I never thought she would wanna stay with…"

Before either men could finish up their conversation about the youngest Greene sister, Daryl held his hand up to cut Rick off mid-sentence. He'd heard footsteps on the stairwell, followed by an unmistakable sweet soft voice.

"Urrghh! Judy just wouldn't go down tonight, Rick. I had to leave her with Carl, see if he can settle her." Beth's frustrated words rang out in the stillness of the night as the gentle padding of her footsteps got closer.

Daryl looked up open mouthed to stare at his brother as the real meaning of Rick's earlier comment became crystal clear, even in his alcohol addled brain he knew what was happening. There was no other possible explanation as to why Beth Greene was here visiting Rick in the middle of the night, if it wasn't for sex.

"Thought I was never gonna get away...," Beth stopped talking as soon as she saw Rick wasn't alone. Her heart missed a beat as she saw who was sat opposite him.

Daryl wasn't supposed to still be here, Rick had promised he'd be alone by now so they could talk. Beth continued to stare wide eyed at Daryl, flashing him a shy awkward smile as her cheeks flushed pink. She quickly looked towards Rick, her eyes wide, asking him what was going on.

"S'okay Beth, Daryl knows…well, some of it. We kinda got interrupted," Rick chuckled to himself and both Beth and Daryl were at a loss as to what he could possibly find funny about the situation.

The blonde was stood stock still at the top of the stairwell, wearing nothing but a skin tight white tank top that left little to the imagination, and a tiny pair of cotton pyjama shorts, revealing legs that went on for far longer than even Daryl remembered from all the times he'd spent secretly ogling her, imagining what it'd feel like to have them wrapped around him.

"Ain't none a' my business what y'all get up to. I'mma leave ya to it," Daryl snapped, sounding angry and annoyed, hurt even. Hurt because his friend hadn't trusted him enough to tell him he'd been seeing someone. Then he felt embarrassed and stupid for admitting to Rick it was Beth he wanted, when his friend had obviously already been fucking the blonde himself.

Rick could see Daryl didn't understand and was disappointed and angry with him. Rick knew he needed to explain before it was too late. "She's not here to see me, Daryl. It might look that way but it isn't that simple. S'why I got ya here tonight." Daryl heard Rick but he didn't understand him. His head was way too clouded to think straight right now.

Daryl went to stand, to leave before things turned weird or nasty, but he slumped straight back down the post and onto the ground as the full extent of his inebriation hit him, his head spinning and his legs wobbling.

"Please don't say anythin'? No one knows that I was seein' Rick, and it'd just cause trouble with Carl and daddy and Maggie... and it's not what ya think… not anymore anyway. It's like Rick said. I'm not here for him… well I'm here to talk to him, but not about him if ya… it's complicated," Beth sighed as she knelt between Daryl's legs, her hand cupping his face and gently guiding it upwards until he was facing her.

"Told ya, ain't none a' my business. Ya'll can fuck who ya want," Daryl spat as he gestured angrily with his hand, waving it from one to the other of them as he avoided her gaze.

Despite his anger, his growing jealousy, and his best efforts not to, Daryl couldn't help but relax into the soft touch of the beautiful blonde in front of him, feeling his eyes drifting shut as she soothingly stroked the pad of her thumb back and forth across his cheek, over and over.

Beth glanced back over her shoulder to Rick and smiled, her eyes asking if she should carry on with what they'd talked about. It wasn't supposed to happen like this but she didn't want to leave, not before Daryl fully understood how she felt about him. Rick returned her smile and nodded. He was happy now, knowing for sure it was what his friend wanted. What he needed. Rick relaxed against the wall, stretching his legs out in front of him and crossing his ankles, ready to watch this thing play out. He was too drunk to leave and if he was truthful he didn't even want to. He needed closure.

Beth turned back to look at Daryl and shuffled in closer, sliding her hands upwards along the archers' solid thighs until her face was almost touching his.

"I came here to talk to Rick about _you,_ Daryl. He was tellin' you the truth. It's you I want. It's you I've always wanted. I'm not seein' Rick anymore, not like that, we're just friends now." She mumbled some semblance of an explanation against his mouth before her lips pressed softly into his. Daryl's eyes shot open as he grabbed Beth's shoulders and pushed her away, his head spinning even more as her words whirled in his head.

"Beth? The fuck? Don't. What'cha doin'?" It was obvious _what_ she was doing but in his foggy mind he couldn't work out why. There _was_ no explanation as to why she'd want him, why she'd choose him over Rick. Or why Rick would sit by and do nothing.

"I want you, Daryl. I'm choosin' you, if you want me I'm yours," Beth continued to whisper so softly only he could hear, her hands winding into the hair at his nape, holding him steady as she brushed her lips along the scraggly grey whiskers covering his jawline. She started to kiss him, long lingering kisses down his neck and under the collar of his shirt. Daryl could hardly hold himself back, he knew it was the drink though, fuelling his need for her and clouding his judgment.

He should have stood up, walked away from whatever this was, if he'd been sober he would have, but he was confused and he wasn't entirely sure that was just because of the liquor. Hadn't Rick just told him Beth was with him? So why was she telling him it was him she wanted? Why the hell wasn't Rick stopping her? How did she even know he'd be here? What the fuck was going on?

Even through all the confusion and questions crowding his head, Daryl couldn't stop his hands from grasping at her. One arm wrapping around her waist and one twisting in her long hair, that for once he'd just noticed wasn't piled up in that damn ponytail. Daryl could see Rick over Beth's shoulder as she licked and sucked at his neck, and Daryl was confused once again. Rick was relaxed back into the wall, an approving smile on his lips as he watched the girl that had once been his, show some love to his best friend.

Daryl's thoughts were momentarily shifted from Rick back to Beth as she swung her long leg over his lap and started to rock gently against his now rapidly hardening cock. His eyes however stayed firmly on Rick as he tried to understand what was happening between the three of them. Daryl wound her hair tightly in his fist and groaned out in pleasure as the simultaneously glorious sensation of Beth's warm mouth caressing his flesh and her warm centre rubbing against his groin became almost too much to stand in his body's heightened state of sensitivity.

"She feels good, don't she? She wants ya, and I know ya want her… ya told me as much. S'okay Daryl, take her, ain't me can give her what she wants anymore. She chose you." Rick was looking his friend straight in the eyes, and although Daryl knew Rick was drunk, Daryl also somehow knew he meant every word he was saying. Daryl shook his head to try to clear the fogginess, maybe wake himself up, because he still wasn't sure he hadn't passed out and this wasn't all some twisted erotic fantasy from the deepest recesses of his filthy mind.

Beth soon cleared up that notion, pulling him back to the present as her nails began to claw down his body and her soft lips found his again. Her tongue delicately snaked its way into his mouth and twirled around his in a way that made him want to kick Rick down the stairs and lock himself away with Beth in this tower for the rest of his life.

This time Daryl couldn't hold back, he grasped her head and thrust his tongue into the blondes mouth, almost choking her but managing to elicit the dirtiest moan he'd ever heard, from the prettiest lips he'd ever seen.

"Show him how ya like it, sweetheart…show my brother exactly how much ya want him." Rick was enjoying the show more than he thought he would. At first, when Beth had told him how she felt, the idea of her fucking his best friend had made him feel sick, next he'd become irrationally jealous. Then finally he'd accepted the idea because he'd always known it was Daryl she'd wanted. Daryl she loved. She'd never once misled or lied to the sheriff. He knew he was just filling in until Daryl was ready, and he really was okay with that. Beth had been there for him when he'd been at his lowest, when he'd needed someone to stop him from spiralling into oblivion after Lori. She'd given him everything he'd asked for without question or complaint and she'd never asked for anything in return… until now. She'd asked Rick to find out how Daryl felt about her and then she'd asked him to accept her being with his friend if that's what the archer wanted.

And even with conflicted feelings, all Rick really wanted was to provide the same comfort for Daryl that Beth had provided for him. So he'd agreed. He was going to give the man he loved what he knew he needed but would never have asked for, what he would never have gone out and taken for himself...Beth Greene.

Witnessing the two people closest to him finally connect, was more thrilling than the sheriff ever imagined. It was a huge turn on and it more than made up for the fact that after tonight Beth would belong completely to his brother. After tonight he'd never get to touch her ever again.

Daryl was hardly aware Rick was sat mere feet from him, watching his every move and enjoying the show, he was far too lost in Beth Greene's arms to notice or care. He'd wanted her for so long, he'd wanted to tell her too but he'd never found the courage. There was always some excuse why he couldn't or shouldn't. There were no more excuses now though, just reasons why he should let it happen; Beth rocking her tiny body against his, Beth groaning into him as her soft tongue caressed his mouth and Beth's hands pulling at his hair, demanding more.

Just as Daryl was finally about to let himself believe she maybe did want him, and it wasn't all in his head, Beth suddenly stopped and stood up. Daryl wasn't surprised, surprised that Beth had taken this long to come to her senses maybe, but not surprised she was stopping. But Beth didn't move away, she merely smiled at him like he was the most important person in her world and started to strip, watching the archer intently as he in turn watched her every move. She pulled her top over her head in one swift movement, revealing the most exquisite pair of breasts he'd ever seen. Then she shimmied out of her shorts, letting them fall to the floor as her long toned legs stepped over them.

Beth moved forward until her perfectly sculpted pubic hair was only inches away from Daryl's mouth. His breath warm against her flesh as it came in short heavy bursts as his heart pounded in his chest.

Although he could no longer see Rick, he could sense he was watching them. That knowledge had a primal need rise up in the archer, pushing him to lay claim to the woman stood between him and his brother, an unspoken contest between two red blooded males. At the same time the archer couldn't help but notice how aroused it was making him to be watched in this intimate way. He could feel Rick's eyes burning into him, willing him to go on and take her. And God did he want to, and he wanted Rick to see it, too.

Daryl slowly lifted his hands and slid them upwards over the backs of her soft thighs until they were clamped onto her bare ass cheeks, gently kneading the smooth pale flesh. Beth moaned and ran her hands through his long hair, gently guiding him even closer to her, showing him what she wanted.

A deep southern drawl suddenly interrupted the otherwise silent tower. "She's the sweetest thing I ever tasted, Daryl. Go on, try her. She's yours now." Rick was as hard as a rock underneath his jeans, he'd tried not to be, but seeing Beth stood naked in front of his friend had turned into a guilty voyeurism he'd never thought about before. He knew what Daryl was about to experience, how sweet and wet she would be and how tight she was still, despite the many times he'd fucked her since he'd taken her virginity. Rick knew he would miss her; her warm body, the comfort she always brought him. But he would get another kind of comfort in return. He would know his brother was being loved by the most wonderful woman left in this world. And Daryl needed that more than even he himself would admit. Rick didn't know how much longer Daryl could go on alone before he cracked. Everybody needed someone, nowadays more than ever.

Daryl didn't need telling twice. He looked up to lock eyes with the blonde, who was now gnawing on her lower lip in anticipation. He pressed feather light kisses into her abdomen, working his way down through her strip of blonde hair. He prized her legs further apart for better access before licking the length of her already wet slit, his tongue probing hesitantly as it slipped between her folds and barely brushed across her clit. She gasped and grinned at him, her eyes shining, so he did it again, deeper this time though, and slower as his tongue followed every contour of her slippery flesh and flicked with more force over her clit. He watched her eyes flutter shut and felt as her nails dug deeper into his scalp as she groaned out in what he could only assume was pleasure.

Rick was right, she was the sweetest thing the archer had ever put in his mouth. Daryl quickly lost all hesitation, the taste and smell of her was invading his senses until all he wanted was to see her unravel, to feel her come on his face as he took her to orgasm. He began to lick her with wild abandon, his tongue delving deeply between her folds and into her entrance. He lapped and sucked at her clit until he could feel her legs trembling. He kept one hand firmly on her ass cheek, holding her close as his other dipped between her legs from behind. His fingers playing teasingly in the sticky liquid that was now coating her inner thighs and ass crack, before pushing two fingers into her. Beth sucked in a breath as he sunk them deep inside her, slowly working his digits in and out of her tight hole, his mouth suckling at her clit until he could feel her body on the brink of orgasm. Beth leant forward and grabbed the post behind Daryl's head to steady herself.

"Oh God. God that feels good, don't stop… I'm gonna come," she panted, her words trailing off as a whisper.

Nobody except Rick had ever touched her like this before, but it felt so good right now, here with Daryl, different and better than it ever had with Rick. She looked down adoringly at the man currently between her legs, her breath coming in heavy pants until she knew she couldn't take any more. One last swirl of his tongue and her body became rigid… then it was free falling into orgasm. Her body jerking around in ecstasy as he held her tight, her pussy contracting hard around his fingers as he carried on licking lightly at her throbbing centre, drinking down everything she could give him. Beth, mumbling to herself, had to push his head away to stop his ministrations, the grazing of his beard on her sensitive flesh becoming too much. Seconds later Beth collapsed breathlessly into his arms, once again straddling his lap. She wound her arms tightly around his neck, holding him against her heaving chest as Daryl closed his eyes and squeezed himself into her.

It seemed like an eternity had passed before Beth finally moved and pressed her mouth into the soft spot under Daryl's ear. Her lips and tongue leaving a heated trail of wet kisses all the way to his mouth as she greedily claimed it once more.

Beth could taste and smell herself on him as she sucked and pulled at his mouth. She linked her fingers with his and guided his hand to her mouth. He watched, his dick almost set to explode, twitching wildly in his pants, as the blonde moaned out and sucked his fingers clean of her own climax. The archer responded with an almost animalistic growl, dragging her hips towards him until her centre was pressing into his erection. He smirked at her, his head still foggy, before rocking her back and forth in his lap, rubbing her clit against his hardness until her face was flushed pink from excitement and arousal once more.

"Wanna hear ya say ya want me," he whispered, his lips brushing hers before he kissed her softly.

"I want you...I love you," Beth whispered what she knew he needed to hear. Daryl cupped her face with both hands and slid his mouth and tongue slowly over hers until they were completely oblivious to anything only each other, groaning and gasping at the euphoria now racing through them. He knew however clouded his head might've been right now because of the liquor, one thing had never been clearer. He was in love with Beth Greene, too, and probably had been for longer than he'd like to admit.

As the archer became lost in touching and kissing her, Beth toyed with the buttons on Daryl's shirt until it was open and the skin of his solid muscular chest was under her fingertips. His shirt fell to the floor as her hands deftly moved further south to pop open the buttons on his pants. Beth's breath hitched as his hardened cock sprung forward and fell heavy and warm against her hand, finally finding its release from the tight confines of his pants. Beth curled her fingers around the smooth skin of his shaft, stroking him up and down a few times as he gently tweaked her nipples and sucked and kissed his way up the column of her neck.

Rick was quietly watching from his place against the wall, wondering what it was Beth had whispered to his friend. What it was his friend had whispered back. It was erotic to watch these two people learning about each other as they touched for the first time. He liked seeing Beth reach orgasm because someone other than him was touching her. He'd enjoyed teaching Beth how to please him, how to please herself, but he knew that soon Daryl would be showing her how to please him instead, showing her the things he liked, and learning what Beth liked. That thought made the sheriff sad, but as he watched the couple kissing and touching, he thought how the two of them were probably more compatible than he and Beth ever had been, or ever could be.

Rick had to admit he liked it rough and hard lately, he liked to detach sex from romantic love. Since Lori had died something inside him had changed and as much as he wanted to give Beth what she needed, he could never quite do it. He knew she'd wanted him to make love to her, to be soft and gentle and slow… but he just couldn't. He hoped maybe Daryl could give her those things, the things she deserved.

Rick knew, despite widespread opinion that his best friend was hard and rough and course and uncaring, Daryl was none of those things. He knew Daryl craved love and affection, but most of all acceptance. Rick might not have known too much about his brother, but he'd always been able to read people and he'd worked Daryl out long ago. He'd guessed he'd had an abusive childhood, and he'd noticed how he'd always try to keep his distance from the others but at the same time still try to be useful, like a child wanting to please its parents somehow. He knew his friend just wanted someone to love him and hold him, someone to show him care and tenderness, the things he'd never had before. And Rick knew no one could do those things any better than Beth.

The blonde had started to kiss her way down Daryl's naked chest, not failing to notice how utterly perfect it was, a smattering of hair over tanned and toned well defined muscle. The odd freckle and mole, scar and tattoo, only adding to the perfection. She brushed her fingertips softly over his skin, following the curves of his broad shoulders and strong biceps, enjoying the subtle differences between his body and Rick's. Daryl's was scarred and battle worn in ways Rick's wasn't, it was hardened from a lifetime of pain and hurt, but she knew underneath all that there was an ocean of softness to him. An ocean of love and tenderness that no one except her and Rick had ever taken the time to explore. She kissed and licked every inch of the archer's exquisite body, listening to him groan, as Rick watched on, a look of regret and loss in his eyes.

Daryl's big strong hands played gently in her long golden curls, twisting and tugging, telling her he was enjoying this new found intimacy as much as she was. As she reached his navel and her tongue swirled inside, Daryl lifted his backside and Beth took the hint to grab his pants, pulling them down and off in one quick tug. Her eyes went wide as she was treated to her first full view of his manhood standing to attention against the flat planes of his abdomen. It was a sight to behold, and again she couldn't help but compare him to Rick. There really wasn't much difference in size though, Rick having more length but Daryl more girth maybe. Her thoughts drifted to having both men together, how it would feel to be filled by the two men she loved most in the world. And although it was over with Rick, she would always still love him. She just knew they could never have a future together because she wasn't _in_ love with him. Not in the way she was with Daryl.

Beth was still thinking about Rick when she found herself positioned on her hands and knees, giving the sheriff a perfect view of her glistening pussy and tight little asshole. Daryl may not have noticed Beth's open invitation for Rick to join them, but Rick had. Rick and Beth had joked about it once before, how Beth wanted both of them, together, before she settled with Daryl for good if he'd have her. But right now Rick only had the inclination to watch, unsure if Beth had really even been serious. Whiskey was still coursing through his veins and the secret whispers of new found lovers were crowding his mind.

Beth's mouth moved torturously slowly as she kissed along the inside of Daryl's thigh, from knee to groin. He watched her every move, mesmerised by how carefully and skilfully she touched him. He wondered briefly if everything she knew had been taught to her by his friend. Strangely that didn't bother him half as much as he thought it would. He couldn't help feel a surge of jealousy that he hadn't been her first though, but mainly he felt glad Rick had had someone to comfort him when he'd needed it.

Daryl's calloused fingertips traced lazy lines lovingly up and down the side of her face as he thought about how absolutely beautiful she was as she treated his body like it was a temple. He never imagined in his wildest dreams he'd ever get to be with someone as perfect as Beth. Never imagined he'd ever find a best friend like Rick if he was honest either. While his mind wandered, Daryl kept his eyes fixed on Beth, hoping to God that she wouldn't be disappointed in him. Praying that she wouldn't change her mind.

Beth finally reached her destination, licking up the cool sticky pre-cum that had pooled on the head of Daryl's cock, softly swirling her tongue around in circles as her hand gently stroked up and down while she took him in her warm wet mouth. Daryl groaned and panted hard, the sight and feel of Beth wrapped around his dick was something even his filthy imagination couldn't have conjured. He stroked stray strands of Beth's hair away from her beautiful face so he could watch clearly as she did something for him no one else ever had; handle his body with tender loving care. Daryl knew right then that he was never letting her go. She belonged with him now. If she decided not to leave Rick... if he had to share her with his best friend, he would… but he was never ever giving her up.

The archer became entranced as he watched her tiny breasts scrape delicately back and forth over his thighs as her mouth stroked up and down his shaft. He reached down and gently cupped his hands around them, rolling and tugging her hardened nipples between his fingers. She moaned out around his cock, sending vibrations through his abdomen and down into his balls which only added to the cacophony of pleasurable noises the archer was powerless to stop himself making.

He closed his eyes in ecstasy as Beth sucked harder and pumped faster, the glorious sensation of her moans dancing through his body until he was on the edge of climax. As much as he wanted to spiral into the abyss of orgasm as Beth kissed and licked at him, he'd also never needed to be inside someone as much as he needed to be inside her right now. He didn't want their first time to be him spilling himself in her mouth like she meant nothing to him, he wanted to make love to her, to come deep inside her and mark her as his as he held her tight. So Daryl forced himself to sit forward, his head still spinning slightly as he cupped Beth's chin, sliding her mouth off his dick.

Daryl rubbed his thumb back and forth over her pretty pink lips, watching the corners curl into a smile he somehow knew she'd never given to anyone only him, his heart thumping a little quicker at that thought. He pulled her along his body, back into position in his lap, groaning out as she pressed against his throbbing dick once more.

"Wanna make ya mine," he mumbled gruffly, the words a hot whisper as his breath dancing deliciously over the sweaty flesh of Beth's shoulder as she nodded and kissed his neck.

"I've always been yours, you just never knew it," she whispered as Daryl tugged on the ends of her long curls, tipping her head backwards until her throat was exposed to him. He ran the flat of his tongue over her smooth sweat covered skin, feeling her pulse race in time with his own as he nuzzled the soft spot under her ear. His hand readjusted his cock, teasing the head along her wet slit before grabbing her ass with both hands and lining her centre up with his throbbing length. Beth snapped her head forward and lovingly held his face in her hands as she smiled that same secret smile once more, her eyes black with desire, urging him on. She pressed her forehead into his, sucking in a breath as he slid inside her.

The sensation as the contours of Beth's pussy engulfed him, constricting him in a warm wetness, was mind-blowingly glorious. He pressed in until he couldn't go any further, until their bodies had no end and no beginning of their own. Beth curled her arms around his neck and held him close, every part of her now connected to him.

Daryl didn't ever want to move, he didn't ever want this moment to end, because somewhere deep inside him he was still afraid Beth would return to his brother, she would go back to the man who could provide her with so much more than he ever could. His alcohol addled brain had just begun to drift into dark territory once again, when he felt Beth moving around him, massaging him with her walls as she licked and sucked at his earlobe. "Make love to me."

Daryl closed his eyes as Beth nuzzled his neck and shoulder, whispering his name over and over as if a prayer. He pushed and pulled her hips across his lap, slowly at first as he became used to the tight warm feeling, then faster as his dick slid in and out of the most welcoming place it'd ever been. He knew he wouldn't last much longer as her insides stroked along his shaft, he knew he'd only lasted until now because the whiskey had dulled and slowed both his mind and senses.

The archer opened his eyes as he felt a change in the way Beth was breathing and moving. He trailed his fingers upwards along her spine, winding them into her hair as he thrust into her, aiming for that spot deep inside, knowing that was all she needed. He kissed her shoulder and looked up to find Rick watching them. He could see his brother was enjoying what he was seeing, too. His jeans were tented at the front and there was a predatory look in his eyes as he watched the couple make love. Sensing he was being watched, Rick's gaze shifted from the grinding of Beth's hips, and found instead Daryl's steely blue stare. Their eyes stayed locked as Daryl thrust into her again and again until Beth was falling into the abyss of ecstasy and pleasure once more. She was coming hard, panting and mumbling into his shoulder as her pussy clenched and massaged Daryl's cock for what seemed like forever. Daryl held her close, stroking her hair lovingly but his eyes never leaving his friend. As Beth came down from her climax, she pulled away from the archers' neck and found him looking over her shoulder.

Beth saw the look shooting between the two men, understanding the words that were silently being spoken. She turned to look over her shoulder and smiled at Rick.

"C'mere and kiss me… touch me." The words were for Rick but she turned straight back around to Daryl and kissed his mouth as she slid slowly along his cock; up and then back down again as she purposefully clenched around him, making him groan.

"I need to do this, but ya can say no, Daryl. I won't do anythin' ya don't want me to... it's your choice."

Daryl stared at her long and hard, seeing the love inside her and finally understanding this whole strange evening. Understanding she was leaving Rick and choosing him instead, giving comfort to them both because she loved them both in her own way. So he made the only decision he could. "Best do as the lady says Rick, get yer ass o'er here." Daryl's eyes continued to stare into Beth's as he growled out permission for his best friend to join them.

Rick had already stripped to his waist, his belt and fly hanging open as his cock strained uncomfortably at the thin material of his boxers. Rick pressed himself into Beth's back, this time being watched by Daryl as the archer waited to see what would happen next.

Rick scooped up the long golden hair in front of him, placing it over Beth's shoulder as he kissed along the other. He nuzzled his face into the back of her now exposed neck as his hands slid between her and Daryl's bodies to squeeze her breasts. Daryl leant back against the post in curiosity, wanting to see how Beth reacted to Rick's touch. She moaned as he rolled her nipples between his fingers, closing her eyes as he bit and sucked at her neck with more fervour than Daryl had thought to use. Rick pinched her nipples as he tugged on them, Beth clenching her walls tightly around Daryl's dick in response. The archer shot forward, his mouth seeking out hers again, stifling her moans as his tongue twisted and twirled with hers. His calloused fingers teasingly drew a trail from the hollow at the base of her throat, down between her breasts, all the way to where their bodies joined. Goose bumps erupted across her flesh as a frisson travelled down her spine.

Without warning Daryl thrust into her, hard enough to hit that spot that he already knew would make her quiver. She groaned out and Rick moved one hand to her ass and slapped it down hard as his other pressed firmly against her throat, holding her steady as Daryl thrust in and out of her body.

"Ya sure ya want this? We don't have to, I can stop," Rick whispered against her ear as his eyes locked with Daryl's once more as if asking them both for permission. Daryl's face told Rick he was willing to do whatever they wanted. Whatever his friend needed to finally let Beth go. Whatever Beth needed to make her happy.

Beth nodded as she gasped out her reply. "No, I want this…I want ya both, together, the two men I love most." She wasn't whispering this time, she meant for them both to hear, for them to both know she loved them, if in different ways.

Rick held her face in his hands, turning it towards him, then he kissed her. His lips moved roughly over hers as his tongue snaked into her mouth. Daryl tightened his grip on Beth's hips and rocked her back and forth, his eyes snapping between watching his cock slide in and out of her pussy and Rick's tongue slide in and out of her mouth. Honestly, it was the hottest fucking thing he'd ever seen.

Rick broke their kiss and grasped the back of her neck, pushing her forward and down onto Daryl's chest, leaving her ass open and exposed to him. He held her hip with one hand, keeping her still as he leant down and ran his wet tongue along the length of her crack, swirling it around her tight asshole, pushing experimentally inside as she clenched shut with anticipation. Rick spat on his fingers and rubbed them over her puckered hole until it was slick with moisture, pressing his middle finger against her backdoor until the pressure finally began to open her up to him. He pushed with more force until he broke through into the warmth of her body. He pushed in further still, pulling back and forth through the tightness slowly a few times until she was whimpering into the crook of Daryl's neck. The archer tilted her face to look up at him, his eyes burning with passion and arousal as he claimed her lips with his once more. Rick rained kisses along her spine, groaning as he buried another finger in her ass, made easier this time as she became distracted by the attentions of the man still rock hard and unmoving inside her pussy. The man he knew she was completely and utterly in love with.

Beth panted and groaned at the new feeling of fullness. At the feeling of being touched and loved by two men at the same time. She wriggled and writhed in ecstasy as she kissed one then the other, as Rick whispered filthy words and Daryl traced loving lines across her body with his tongue. As Rick massaged one breast and Daryl sucked on the other. As Rick found and rubbed her clit and Daryl stroked slow and deep into her hot body.

Her body became an instrument that the brothers were learning to play to perfection. The glorious sensation of Rick fucking her ass with his fingers and Daryl moving inside her pussy was almost too much. Both men now working with each other to take their woman to orgasm, pushing and pulling rhythmically inside her body as they bumped against each other, separated by only the thinnest barrier of Beth's flesh.

Maybe it was the remaining buzz of the alcohol leaving their systems, maybe it was knowing they were each giving someone they loved the thing they needed the most, or maybe it was just a long forgotten fantasy coming true. All they knew was the whole scene was erotic and sexy in ways none of them had ever imagined. Both men watching the woman they loved taking pleasure from them, Daryl watching his best friend letting go of the past, Rick watching his brother find the love and peace he'd sought for so long, and Beth doing her best to show love to them both...before the sun burst over the horizon and nothing was ever the same again.

Beth groaned at the sudden feeling of emptiness as Rick withdrew his fingers from her ass. Daryl stilled her hips, his tongue twirling lazily with hers to muffle her sinful sounds. His fingertips brushed the hardened peaks of her breasts in distraction, not only for her, but for him. He knew what was coming next and knew he needed to hold back just a bit longer.

Rick ran the rough pads of his fingertips along the blonde's spine as his other hand set to freeing his cock from the confines of his boxers. He pumped his hand up and down his already rock solid length and slapped it between her ass cheeks before dragging the tip over her hot and ready hole, back and forth as his pre-cum slicked the area. He grabbed a handful of her hair, twisting it in his fist as he pressed her hard into Daryl's chest once more. He leant across her back, his face buried in her shoulder, mere inches from his brother's, as he pressed the head of his cock to her asshole until the tip had broken through into the warmth of her body. Daryl felt it as Beth tensed, her whole centre contracting around him and her nails digging into his back as she moaned out into the quiet evening air.

Rick continued to work himself up into her body, pushing steadily through the tightness and burning as he kissed and stroked her. Daryl could feel the pressure, the space inside Beth's body changing as Rick's cock slid alongside his own, filling the blondes tiny body completely. The archer, unable to hold back any longer, started to rock in and out of her slippery sex, holding her tight to his chest and kissing her neck. Rick kissed the opposite side, rocking against her ass until he was fully seated and Beth was on the edge once more, pussy and ass throbbing with the need to come. She was powerless to stop herself from begging them to fuck her. So they began once more to orchestrate a loving and tender scene where Beth took centre stage.

They moved within her body, long slow alternating strokes in and out as Beth clung to one then the other, wrapping her arms around them, kissing them as she panted out their names and they licked and sucked at her body. It didn't last long, but then they hadn't expected it to. It wasn't even about the lovemaking in the end, it was about three people affirming their love for one another in a world that held very little else in the way of love and happiness nowadays. It was about each of them giving the other something they needed, something they hadn't, until now, even realised they needed.

Daryl came first, growling out as he buried his face in Beth's pretty long hair to muffle his groans of pleasure. He thrust upwards into her one last time, deep and hard, feeling his friends cock pushing back at him. Daryl squeezed her hips, his fingers digging into her pale flesh and his body tensing before the euphoria of climax rushed through him and he was emptying himself inside her tight wet warmth. Beth lifted his face and kissed him, pushing his long hair from his eyes and whispering she loved him. Rick kept his strokes slow and shallow as his brother rode out his orgasm. Moments later, unable to hold back any longer, Rick yanked Beth up off the archer's spent body and pounded into her ass until she came with a scream, convulsing around his cock so hard it took him to his own release. He pulled out of her tight burning hole, pumping his cock with his fist until stream after stream of warm cum splashed across the sweaty pale skin of her ass and back. He fell forward onto her, breathless and groaning. Beth threaded her hand through his hair and pulled him close, whispering that she'd miss him, but that he should find himself someone new.

The three of them lay in a sweaty breathless pile for an age, all basking in the afterglow of their strange but satisfying little tryst. Rick moved first, cleaning his seed off of Beth's body before dressing himself. He stood over the couple who had now shifted so Beth was propped between Daryl's legs, her back nestled into the warmth of his chest. Rick just smiled at them, knowing everything was going to be just fine and that what they'd just done wasn't about to change the way they felt about each other. Knowing that what they'd just done would only make them stronger.

"Ya wanna take over watch? There's not long 'til daybreak. I'm gonna go sit with Judy for a while…. If that's okay?" Rick didn't wait for an answer before he'd picked up his Colt and was heading for the stairwell.

"Rick?" Daryl growled out, pausing as he looked cautiously between Beth and his best friend. "We good?" Although Rick seemed okay with how things had turned out, Daryl needed to be sure.

Rick ran his fingers through his curly damp hair, looking serious. "Yeah, we're good." Rick started to descend the stairs then stopped. "Unless ya don't treat her right…then Dixon, we're gonna have a problem." Rick smirked to show he was only messing, shaking his head at the couple.

Daryl scrunched up his shirt and playfully threw it at Rick's head. "Yeah, keep on walkin', Deputy." Daryl snorted to himself as Rick ducked out of the way.

"See you tomorrow… don't be late. Not now ya got _other_ distractions!" Rick grinned to himself as he disappeared from view, shouting a teasing reminder to Beth about sitting for Judy.

With a nervous smile on his face as he chewed on his lip, Daryl pulled Beth close, tracing his fingers over her stomach and thighs as they sat in silence. Now they were on their own he was unsure, embarrassed... but he was also so euphoric he thought he might burst. He desperately wanted to ask her what was going on, if she'd meant what she'd said, if she really was choosing him over Rick...and if she'd let him make love to her again. His head was clearer than it had been for a long time and his mind was racing with thoughts of a future...a future with Beth by his side.

Beth interrupted the muddle of thoughts crowding his head as she tilted her head back and pressed her warm lips to his throat. "So…you gonna move in with me, or do I get to move in to your place?" Beth asked, giggling softly at the thought of how the night had turned out. She hadn't expected anything more than to spend the night talking to Rick about what Daryl had said about her, but instead she'd gotten to find out first hand.

"I...thought ya wouldn't wanna see me again. Not when ya'd thought about it. Ya don't gotta. What about yer dad an' Maggie?... Rick?..." Daryl twisted her hair nervously, his thumb brushing rhythmically over her temple as she gazed up at him.

"Why would ya even think that?" Beth widened her eyes in annoyance at his lack of self-confidence. "Daryl Dixon, I'm in love with you. Why wouldn't I tell everyone? No one knew about Rick and me, because well... it wasn't... we knew we weren't serious. Maybe I need to explain things... so ya understand." Beth turned and knelt in front of him, her hand cupping his jaw and her fingers brushing his hair back from his beautiful face so she could see him. She gave him that smile once more, that smile that made it all better.

"Rick and me, we were together for a while. He needed someone after Lori died and I... well I was tired of bein' the baby here... scared of dyin' a virgin, and I liked Rick, I loved him. I suppose he loved me too in his own way, but we were never goin' to work, he was never who I wanted, it was always you. I'm in love with you, Daryl, I need you, I _choose_ you. I'm not lettin' ya run away because ya don't think you're good enough. Tonight wasn't supposed to go exactly like it did, but I'm not sorry…I'll never be sorry, and Rick went along with it all because he loves ya, too. He's lettin' me go and accepting what I want…which is you… so... ya best be ready to tell daddy!" Beth grinned as she leant forward and placed a kiss on his lips.

Daryl smiled at her, peering up through his bangs, hardly believing his ears but knowing Beth would never lie to him. "Reckon I can do that... but yer sister... no fuckin' way! "

"You're such a chicken, Daryl Dixon. Are you insinuatin' my sister's scary?!" Beth giggled as Daryl grabbed her waist and lifted her up, throwing her as gently as he could onto her back as he knelt between her legs. "Chicken, huh? Ain't gonna be no name callin' an' misbehavin' when yer livin' with me!"

Daryl grabbed under her knees and dragged her towards him before falling forward onto his palms and hovering over her.

"That mean I'm movin' in to your place then?" Beth asked excitedly.

"Guess so, Greene… and ya best not be goddamn messy…I ain't gonna be runnin' round after ya," Daryl joked. He couldn't ever remember being this happy, feeling so at ease with someone or having so much to look forward to. He groaned out in happiness as he buried his face in her neck, sucking and kissing as she giggled at his playfulness. Beth couldn't remember the last time she'd been this happy either. Maybe before the turn… it all seemed so far away now that maybe she'd never been this happy.

"Beth?" Daryl had worked his way down her body, his mouth now nipping over her hip bones, his fingers tickling as they skimmed the delicate flesh along the sides of her breasts.

"Hhmmmm?" Beth mumbled, humming to herself, a smile on her face and her eyes closed in contentment.

"I ain't gonna let ya down. I'm gonna try... to make ya happy an' give ya everythin' ya ever want." Beth stopped humming, opened her eyes and propped herself up on her elbows to look at him quizzically.

"What are ya talkin' about? I already have everythin' I want. I have you don't I? Ya could never let me down. Ever." Beth smiled at him and pulled him towards her face, rolling her big blue eyes teasingly at him.

"There is one thing I'd like though," she told him seriously. Daryl raised his eyebrows and looked at her expectantly, gnawing on the inside of his cheek as he hardly dare ask. He was sure it would be something he couldn't give her. He was sure he was just about to ruin things before they'd even begun.

"Whut?" he mumbled nervously.

"You. To make love to me again." Beth smiled and ran her fingernails down Daryl's chest as she bit down on her already swollen lower lip.

Daryl began to breathe, returning her smile as relief flooded his senses. "Yes ma'am," he drawled in that deep sexy southern drawl that had been driving Beth crazy for months. The one he only used occasionally. The one that would make her panties wet in an instant.

Daryl pushed her back down to the ground, his dark eyes raking over her panting flushed body before he gently brushed his mouth over hers. Because sex... well that was definitely something he could give her.


End file.
